Wesker's Thoughts
by Project Revolution
Summary: Juro, por lo que más quiera, odiar a estos inútiles supervivientes... Juro, por mi nombre, que los haré perecer ante el nuevo poder que poseo... Y juro, por todo lo santo y bendito, que no será la última vez que escuchan mi nombre...


**_N. de la A: Hola! Traigo algu nuevo, que hace tiempo que escribí. No se si es muy pronto o muy tarde para subirlo, pero da igual. Actualmente no poseo mucho tiempo como para actualizar las otras historias, pero confío en que saben perdonar aquellas faltas xD_**

**_Bien, les traigo un FP de Wesker, explicando un poquíto sus sentimientos luego de los acontecimientos de la mansión. No forma parte de Raccoon Memories por que mucha relación no guarda con el contexto general de la hisoria. Pero algo tiene con mi otra historia "Poker" En fin, seguramente ya los aburrí como la mejor, asique les dejo que lean, sin más._ **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuanto más pequeño es el corazón, más odio alberga.<em>**

**_Victor Hugo_**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se pudieron meter en sus asuntos? ¿Por qué no dejaron que concretara mis planes? De cualquier forma, un día de estos los atraparé, y mi venganza se consumará… Pero no por ahora. Ahora me tengo que preocupar de algunos asuntos…<p>

Esos malditos, que me hicieron perder lo que todos –incluyéndome- consideran valioso: mi humanidad. Esos estúpidos agentes de STARS resultaron ser un fastidio, hasta para mí. ¿Quién diría que algunos de ellos sobrevivirían? Supongo que siempre quise creer que uno de ellos lo haría, quizás dos. Pero no, son cinco… Me irrita saber que tienen la información que necesito, y más me irrita saber que la harán pública… Pero Umbrella es lista, ellos saben encubrir los problemas. O eso es lo que deseo creer.

Quiero creer que siempre tuve aquel buen presentimiento de Chris, pero lo subestimé. Resulta que el cachorro ya es un adulto bien entrenado. Pero nunca pensé que no estaría de mi lado. Siempre se mostraba completamente de acuerdo con la mayoría de mis medidas. Pero no tengo por qué precipitarme, los sucesos aún son jóvenes. Quizás algún día vea el lado bueno de aliarse conmigo, y comprenda lo fructífero que le resultará…

Pero no estoy seguro.

Jill… La muy maldita… ¡Sabía que sospechaba algo desde el principio! Tenía que dejarla en una de las prisiones, y esperar hasta que el acontecimiento final sucediera y así sumarla a la lista de los miembros fallecidos. Pero no, aunque tengo un presentimiento. Es valiente, y buena; pero al final, todos cambian. Lo único que lamento es haber hablado de más en frente de ella y del imbécil de Burton. ¡Era el Judas perfecto!

Pero su conciencia aún estaba limpia, y no podía seguir traicionándolos. Pero solo me alegro de una cosa, que me haya llevado hasta Enrico, y ponerle fin a su vida de entrometerse en asuntos extraoficiales. Aunque, tenía que presionarlo más. La treta con su familia no fue lo "suficientemente efectiva" como pensé que lo sería. Pero buenos datos me brindó…

Por los otros dos, Vickers y Chambers, francamente me da igual. Uno es muy estúpido y cobarde, y la chica es verde. Algo, al final de cuentas, les sucederá.

Ahora, desde esta desolada ubicación, donde espero que Umbrella no sepa de mí, el virus me muestra su verdadero potencial. Por lo menos tengo algo que agradecerle a Birkin. Lastima que no lo vuelva a ver para decirle gracias. Es un buen amigo, si es que me gusta tener algunos. Hasta lo que sé, sigue igual de obsesionado con aquel proyecto. El virus G. Al parecer, descubrió como impresionar a la junta, y hacer de su trabajo, algo más entretenido. Luego de la muerte de Ashford y el descubrimiento que siempre soñó, se convirtió en alguien obsesivo de su trabajo. Lamento mucho por aquella adorable niña que tiene de hija.

Tengo que mantenerme aquí, y esperar a que esta nueva gente decida ponerse en contacto con el nuevo yo. Aún hay mucho trabajo para hacer. Actualmente tengo algunos de los informes que, tiempo atrás, escribí junto al buen científico.

Pero no son suficientes. Tengo que esforzarme al máximo para reemplazar la data perdida. El trabajo que le dediqué la mitad de mi juventud, ahora se resume a esto. Y es francamente frustrante. Me es útil, pero la data vital que mostraba como el virus tenía que ser dosificado, junto con el tipo de huésped que era apropiado y varias notas vitales, ahora son cenizas.

Pero tengo algo que los demás no poseen. Una muestra asegurada del T, del Progenitor y del prototipo Némesis –que gracias a los amigos en Europa, pude obtener-. Y eso compensa un poco mi frustración. Me faltan algunos más, pero con esta nueva gente creo poder obtenerlos…

Y hay algo, por ahí, que me está molestando desde hace muchísimo tiempo… Y es el Experimento EαB-01. Hay que considerar que tiene sus ventajas en el campo de la genética y de la medicina, pero este se salió de control.

EWB-01 era perfecta, de una manera que pocas armas lo son. Pero cambió, adquirió algo que nunca pensé que podría adquirir, y es humanidad. No era necesario que viviera todo este tiempo, pero la obsesión de Spencer, junto con la de Birkin, lo convirtió en un trabajo espectacular. Una mujer, con una capacidad de adaptación por fuera de la extraordinaria, junto con habilidades superdesarrolladas no es un juego de niños. Y esa mujer, que amablemente le cedí mi ambiente de trabajo –por error- generó uno de los virus más poderosos que jamás se hayan inventado.

Es increíble como Alexander Ashford creó este ser, con una capacidad superior de intelecto que cualquier otro humano –y me atrevo a decir que superó a Alexia- Ideó este espécimen, como punto de partida para su propia investigación. Y resultó ser algo brillante. El virus que ideó y finalmente concibió, el virus E, fue francamente el adelanto que ayudó a impulsarla en su carrera como científica en Umbrella. La forma de combinación del Progenitor, T y una muestra primitiva de lo que hoy se conoce como Némesis, fue exquisita. El huésped tendría que recibir un daño que le costaría la muerte para poder ser utilizable, de otra forma, las consecuencias son peores que desastrosas.

Un tiempo muy pequeño de criogénia, y todo estaría completado. Y saldría un ser con capacidades únicas. Puede ser humano y un BOW a la vez, pero con capacidades de controlar la infección. Puede ser conciente, y ser un arma tan letal como útil. Y lo mejor de todo es que ella misma lo comprobó.

Mediante las presiones del viejo Spencer, Birkin y yo movimos ciertos hilos, para que la prometedora y brillante científica recibiera un daño letal. Y aparentando ser personas con corazón, ayudamos a que se generara un nuevo arma bioorgánica –o que sobreviviera-

Dios, al acordarme de aquel primer encuentro la piel se me eriza. Pese a tener una especie de tentáculos que salían de la herida y ser una especie de defensa, el color verdoso de la piel, y las orbes –antiguamente azules- rojas, y un temperamento sumamente complicado todo pareció ser perfecto.

Un tiempo después, luego de logar controlar la infección con sueros específicos y "enseñar" a ser humano otra vez, se convirtió en el mejor logro de mi carrera, junto con una de las armas más fuertes de Umbrella. Hasta entablé una amistad fuerte con ella, que logró que obtuviera acceso a los sueros, y por lo tanto, obtuve el preciado elixir.

Pero fui torpe, y no tomé lo más importante a tiempo, el virus.

Hubo un incidente, provocado por una de las torpes investigadoras, que hizo que la pediéramos. Accedió a marcharse de la compañía, y se llevó toda la puta investigación. TODO. Ese día fue el más frustrante de mi carrera. Y para peor, algo potencialmente letal se perdió entre la pacifica comunidad de Raccoon City.

Pero pese a mis plegarias, unos años después de su partida, se enlistó en las filas de la policía, conciente de querer ayudar a los demás. Que estupidez… Creía que era un humano como cualquier otro, a expensas de su verdadera condición. Supongo que nos propasamos de muchas formas con Birkin en aquel sentido.

Y lo mejor de todo, fue que se unió a los STARS, justo cuando se formo… Y ese día, fue uno de los mejores. Fue genial encontrarla y saber que creía que había una amistad entre nosotros. Y una de sus mayores perdiciones, junto con sus "sentimientos"

No es culpa de uno si se enamora, se casa y decide formar una familia con un BOW encubierto. Aunque sí muy bizarro y gracioso. Pero abrió otra puerta… Aunque aún no se puede investigar. Y bueno, luego decidí que era hora de ponerle fin a una amistad que –de mi parte- nunca existió, y hacerle perder la cordura fue uno de los actos mejor planeados por mi parte.

Y bueno, ahora piensa que estoy muerto. Pero esa es la mejor parte, no lo estoy…

Y algo que es por demás interesante, descubrí donde tiene las muestras.

Ansío sentir aquella fuerza desmesurada que posee aquella muestra…


End file.
